The Pirate King's Lover
by LuffyForKing
Summary: Just a bunch of Roger/Rouge drabbles & one-shots. Some fluff, some drama. I plan on having two one-shots per chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Promise

**The Pirate King's Lover**

* * *

The moonlight poured in between the curtains that shaded the little round window in the corner of the room. It fell across her pale skin, illuminating it, provoking him to pull her in closer to his bare chest. Roger's fingers playfully tangled themselves in the woman's long, strawberry-blonde, curls as he sighed peacefully, his other arm wrapped around her bare shoulders.

"Roger," she whispered, her expression serious and questioning.

"Mmmm?"

Rouge flipped over on her side, looking him in the eyes, her fingers gently gracing one of his cheeks. "You're setting sail again tomorrow morning."

"Mmmm."

"Promise me that I will see you again." The words were spoken silently, almost as a whisper, like she was afraid to say them. This was a tone not often used by the typically confident woman.

"See you again?" Roger asked, flipping over on his side to face her, "now why would I ever want to do that?" he teased, his fingers playing with the ends of his mustache.

"Screw you," Rouge grumbled, her hands playfully pushing him away. Roger reached for her arm and drew her in closer again as he chuckled.

"But who knows. That bastard Garp is so intent on catching me; maybe I'll be drowned with one of his gigantic cannonballs. Or maybe I'll be sat on to death by that damn Buddha, Sengoku. That guy does have a pretty cool afro though…"

He didn't even have to look at her to know that she was rolling her eyes as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"How do I put up with you?" Rouge asked, her head still leaning against the man's chest.

"I think it's because I have a sexy mustache," Roger said confidently, stroking his mustache with pride. Rouge giggled quietly, her arms tightening around Roger's chest. Roger leaned down so that his mouth was beside the girl's ear.

"I promise you'll see me again," he whispered, smiling before kissing her on the forehead, "but I expect that you'll cook me a really nice dinner."

* * *

Rain pattered against the roof of the tavern as Rouge swept the dusty floor, enjoying the sound of the rain. Her co-workers went home ahead of her, as it was her turn to close shop. She paused briefly to glance at the newspaper clipping that was tacked on the wall in the far corner of the tavern. "Gold Roger: The Pirate King," the heading read. It had been almost 3 years since she last saw the man in the picture below the article's heading. Sighing, she continued her duties, humming quietly to herself.

A loud knocking on the door startled her, causing her to drop one of the glasses she had been polishing. "Damn it," she grunted, looking down at the shards of glass that surrounded her feet, "We're closed!" she yelled, only to be answered by more knocking. Rolling her eyes, she made her way to the door, stepping carefully over the pieces of glass that lay scattered across the floor that she had just swept. She glanced at the clock. 12:34 PM. "I said that we're closed!"

Rouge stood in silence, frozen in shock as she took in the man before her. Shaggy black hair. Red coat and hat. Goofy mustache. Soaking wet. "Roger…" she whispered, before she was pulled in to a tight hug.

"Left me to soak in the rain for a while, huh?" Roger laughed, his arms tightening around Rouge's waist, "It's been a while, Rouge."

"Yeah…" Rouge whispered, still in shock. She pinched her self slightly, to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"You know," she said, looking up at the man sternly, "you made me break a glass with all of that noisy banging on the door at this time of night."

Roger glanced over at the mess of glass on the ground and laughed loudly. "Oh calm down, I'll clean it up!" He grabbed the broom and began to sweep up the mess, Rouge watching him with silent pleasure.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, grabbing two beers out of the fridge and placing them on the counter of the bar, "where is the crew? I'd love to see Rayleigh and the others again, too."

Roger continued to smile as he said, "We have decided to disband."

The words caused Rouge to choke on the beer she just sipped on. "What?!"

Roger sighed as he dumped the glass in to a trashcan. Rouge stared at him, her mouth slightly agape. The sight of her made him chuckle loudly.

"You look like a little kid right now with that expression," he smiled, making his way over to the counter.

"Shut up," she snapped, the blood rushing to her freckled cheeks.

Roger pulled the girl in to another hug, his hand resting on the top of her head. She looked up at him, the confusion obvious in her eyes. He cupped her chin in his hand and brushed his lips against hers, feeling their familiar warmth once again. "I'm sick, Rouge…" he whispered hesitantly, resting his chin upon her head, "Crocus says I don't have much time left."

The words hung in the air. The only sound that danced its way across the room was that of the rain tapping against the roof of the building.

"I promised that I would come back," Roger said. He smiled, but the usual light in his eyes was dim with the knowledge that his words must have hurt the girl he was holding on to tightly.

"Sick? …it can't be cured?" Rouge looked up, staring intently in to Roger's eyes, her own eyes threatened with tears.

"I'm afraid not," the man said, his voice still brimming with its usual confidence, "it caught me off-guard as well, but I've finally accepted it. I figure that I might as well enjoy myself while I can. I mean, on the bright side it isn't contagious." His reassurance did not seem to quell the woman's anguish. She buried her head in to his chest.

Reaching up, Roger took his red hat off of the top of his head and placed it over Rouge's curly blonde locks. "Don't cry, Rouge," he whispered, his finger gently sweeping up the tears that flowed from the woman's brown eyes, "I'm sorry that I didn't get to return with better news. You know, other than the fact that people have been calling me a 'king.'" Sensing that his jokes were achieving the opposite effect than what he aimed for, he took the woman's hands in his. "I'll set out again soon. I wanted to see you before I find somewhere to spend my next couple years. I don't want to burden you by staying around here."

The woman stirred in his grasp, pulling away a bit. Her expression hardened. She looked in to Roger's eyes and said, "You idiot." Picking up her beer, she turned away from the man and walked in to the kitchen. "You aren't going anywhere. After all, I owe you dinner."

* * *

Author's Note:/ I really am bummed that there aren't many Roger/Rouge stories out there, so I decided to try some out myself. What do you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts! I plan on having two drabbles/one-shots per chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:/ Hey guys, I'm sorry this took so long! I've been stumped on where to go for chapter 2. I plan on putting some more back story in to the next chapter. Reviews are always welcomed! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Where have you beeeeeeeeen?" Roger said groggily, his arms stretching high above his head, before he rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. "I woke up and you weren't here."

Rouge smiled at the sight of the man. His mustache was messy on one side and his hair stuck up wildly. The two of them have been living together for several months now, but seeing him like this still made her laugh. "Looks like you woke up and then fell asleep again."

"Not the point," he smiled, flattening down his hair.

Rouge made her way to the side of the bed until she was looking down at Roger. "I was at the doctor," she said nonchalantly, smiling inwardly as Roger's eyes widened. For such a notorious villan, he worried a lot when it came to her. Not that she didn't enjoy it.

"The doctor?! Are you okay?! You should have woken me up!"

She smiled menacingly. "It appears that there is something going on in my stomach."

Roger's hands grasped her sides. "Your stomach? Are you okay?" The franticness in his voice made her smile grow larger. She really did enjoy watching him worry.

"I'm pregnant."

The words had to sink in to him for a moment. "You're preg….YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Roger's eyes widened. He pulled up the woman's dress to reveal her stomach. Rouge grunted and swatted him on the head, although she couldn't help but continue to smile. Just teasing him was difficult. She had wanted to burst in to the room screaming the news, but she felt that it did not hold the same effect. And if she did that, she couldn't enjoy watching the Pirate King panic.

"It's only been a month. It's not like you can see anything, you idiot," Rouge laughed, watching as Roger stared at her stomach, "I'm not fat yet."

"I'm going to be a father!" Roger laughed, his usual large smile plastered on his face, "I bet the World Government would shit themselves if they found out about this!"

He pulled the woman on top of him, pressing his lips against hers.

"This is good news, right?" Rouge asked nervously. She wasn't an idiot. She knew that if word of this came out, both she and the baby would be in danger. Luckily, her doctor was also her closest friend and her house was located on the outskirts of the smallest village on the island. It put her mind a bit at ease, well, as much as it could.

Roger kissed her again. "Of course it's good news." He was the type of man who enjoyed things while he could and worried about the consequences later. And right now, he was very excited.

"I wonder if he will become a pirate like his father," Roger said, in-between kisses, "I hope that he will have a stunning mustache like me."

Rouge rolled her eyes and chuckled. "We could have a girl, too, you know!" His nonchalance put her at ease a little bit.

"Ah, that's true," Roger said, still brimming with excitement, "but a girl would be too much trouble."

"Too much trouble?" Rouge asked skeptically.

"Well if she looks anything like her mother, I'd have to spend all of my time keeping boys away from her!"

"You're such an idiot, Roger," Rouge smirked, kissing the man on the forehead.

"Well, apparently this idiot is now your baby-daddy!" the Pirate King laughed, his fingers tracing Rouge's freckles, "I really hope that they'll have your freckles, though."

* * *

"If it's a boy…his name should be Roger Jr. If it's a girl…we can name her Rogerina."

"Not happening," Rouge smirked, glancing at the deck of cards in her hand, "I feel like nothing screams, 'I'm the Pirate King's kid' more than naming the child after the Pirate King. And besides…Rogerina is a disgusting name."

Roger stroked his mustache with his right hand. "I like Mary for a girl."

"Mary? No way. I know a Mary and she is an awful woman."

"What about Alice?"

"Alice is nice," Rouge said, placing a few cards on the table, "I kind of like Anne."

Roger slammed the beer he had been drinking on to the table. "ANNE IS PERFECT!"

Rouge laughed loudly. "Then Anne if it's a girl?"

"Definitely," Roger beamed, "Gol D. Anne." His eyes scanned his hand of cards.

"And if it's a boy…." He said, placing a card on the table, "We should name him Ace."

"Ace?" Rouge asked, a scowl crossing her face as she realized that she lost this round of cards.

"You don't like it?" Roger said, watching the woman carefully. He smirked at her frustration over losing again.

"Ace…" Rouge repeated, looking at the red ace-of-hearts card that lie face-up on the table. "Gol D. Ace…It has a nice ring to it." She looked up and saw him smiling at her. "Rematch?"

"Rematch."

"So Anne for a girl, Ace for a boy?"

The Pirate King took another gulp of beer. "Sounds perfect!" he beamed, shuffling the cards.


End file.
